Class System
The class system of Thalam is as generic as it gets when it comes to starting at square one. The classes you will have the option to select from upon reaching the character creation screen are: The Rogue, The Warrior, The Mage, The Cleric, The Ranger. While these classes are incredibly generalized and not very unique, it is with the advanced class system that occurs later on in the game where things will become interesting. Class Stat Explanation The three primary stats of Thalam which are body, spirit, '''and technique.' While there is plenty of gear throughout the game that will help bolster these stats so that your character may progress alongside stat allocation per each level, the way those stats effect your character depends on your role.' As the body stat effects physical parameters within gameplay such as Physical Damage and '''Defense the scale in which it effects the player who roles a tank will be at a rate''' of '''x1 '''for Defense, and x0.5 for Physical Damage. Players whom choose a damaging role will be effected conversely gaining Physical Damage''' at x1, '''though, additional stats may scale different as well. The case seems to be following under this suit: Tank roles will gain defensive stats primarily at the x1 rate, Damage roles will gain offensive stats at the x1 rate. '''Spirit works similarly as a magic stat scaling into things like Magic Damage, and Resistance, where as the same trend follows except healing spells will scale off of Resistance as well as offering most healers an innate defense against spells but causing them to typically be squishy against melee assassins. Last is Technique '''which effects both '''Evasion and Critical Chance, ''' while both Ranger and Rogue-class characters will typically lust over both of these stats the Melee classes will receive '''Evasion x1 and the ranged receive the Crit % x1. All of these stats scaling weights are subject to change as they enter advanced classes. Base Classes Upon character creation, your monstrosity of an OC will be guided into a class selection menu ''which shows them the five starter classes, their stats, the base skill they will start with, and two example branches of where that class could develop. The classes are as follows: Rogue, Warrior, Mage, Cleric, Ranger. Each base class starts off with twelve stat points distributed across the three main stats, and each of their spread differently to further display how these simplified skills may actually effect gameplay. '''Rogue '''spread is '''5 Body/2 Spirit/5 Technique. '''Their starting skill is '''Double Strike', a simple martial skill that causes the Rogue to strike at an opponent twice quickly dealing their weapon's base damage and scaling with the character's Body stat on both strikes. Warrior '''spread is '''8 Body/2 Spirit/2 Technique. '''Their starting skill is '''Shield Charge, as the warrior begins with a simple shield equipped they are capable of dealing x1 scaling of their Body as damage to an enemy while also stunning them for 2 seconds. Mage '''spread is '''2 Body/7 Spirit/3 Technique. '''Their starting skill is '''Arcane Missile, '''this spell uses exactly '''7 '''of the Mage's base of 35 Mana at Lvl 1 allowing the spell to be cast 5 times before exhausting their resources. The damage of the spell scales with their staff but does not scale with '''Spirit. It is an instant-cast spell that must be aimed but with no other drawbacks allowing it to be spammed at later levels. Cleric spread is 4 Body/6 Spirit/ 2 Technique. '''Their starting skill is Smite, the cleric calls upon the heavens to strike down upon their adversary with a beam of holy light. This spell uses uses '''5 '''of the Cleric's 30 Mana and deals damage a set 5 damage with no scaling but also ignores resistances. '''Ranger spread is '''4 Body/2 Spirit/6 Technique. '''Their starting skill is '''Aimed Shot, '''a simple aimed firing of an arrow from the ranger's bow that is enhanced by their '''Body '''stat. Aimed Shot also increases the accuracy of your current weapon by 10%.